


My Place or Yours

by RebaK1tten



Series: Gen-Alts [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just fluff, not Spencer, rape mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Spencer are dating, which includes negotiating where to stay and dealing with Spencer's nosy neighbors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Place or Yours

 

The first time Derek goes to Spencer’s apartment he’s equal parts anxious and curious.

They’ve spent a few nights at Derek’s and things generally go well. At first Clooney is upset, alternating between cowering under the table whining, and sitting at the end of the hallway barking and growling. Spencer is nervous as well; Clooney is a pretty big dog and the only dogs Spencer is familiar with were the guard dogs at The Center. But when Derek sits on the couch, insisting that Clooney and Spencer meet, things go okay. Spencer sees that Clooney is gray around the muzzle and more bark than bite and Clooney sees that Derek likes him so it’ll probably be okay with him, too.

When Spencer takes Derek to his apartment at the Barracks, Derek notices it’s not in the best section of town. It’s not the worst place, as DC has some pretty dicey areas in the South East side that Derek wouldn’t go to if he weren’t armed, but it’s not a great neighborhood. There’s six buildings total, each about five stories high, arranged in a semi-circle. While it reminds him a little of the projects he saw in Chicago, this is cleaner and there’s more grass and a play area for children. The children stop and look at them, which is a little too “Village of the Damned” for Derek’s comfort.

Spencer says that there’s parking for residents behind the individual buildings, which is where he parks. They park Derek’s pick-up down the block; Spencer says he doesn’t recommend the guest parking. Derek notices that most of the lights around the buildings have been broken and Spencer smiles when he notices Derek’s concerned appraisal. “There’s a building manager on-site, he’s plain, and he keeps trying to replace the lights, but they keep getting broken. To us, it’s safer. We can see anyone approaching, but they can’t always see us. Plus, it pisses him off, which is probably stupid and childish, but if this is supposed to be our place, so I guess we should be able to do what we want.”

As they enter Spencer’s building, Derek gets a few curious glances and some outright stares from the Gen-Alts who are in the lobby and the hallway. Derek hears a hiss, he’s not sure from whom and he sees a fluffed tail on a young woman. One man obviously pushes a child behind him, while the girl tries to peek around his leg. By the time they’ve walked up the three flights to Spencer’s floor, the alarm must have gone out, because Spencer’s neighbors are standing in the hallway readily appraising him.

“Hey, guys,” Spencer says to the group in the hallway while he’s unlocking his door. “This is Derek. We work together and he’ll be coming here now and then. Try to be nice.”

They’re at Spencer’s place to pick up some clothes and things for Spencer to take to Derek’s. Derek doesn’t hide that he’s looking around the apartment; what’s on the bookshelves and how the place is decorated. It’s clean and orderly, things are neatly stacked up and nothing appears out of place. The furniture is Ikea-ish; the rooms are all painted in various deep, cool colors.  Overall, it’s not exactly Derek’s tastes, but it looks comfortable and looks like Spencer.

“I’m going to go into the bedroom and grab some things, if you want to snoop around in there,” Spencer tells him. “Or the bathroom is right there, if you’d rather just start there.”

Morgan shrugs and raises his hands, “I’m not snooping, just curious. I want to see how the guy I’m dating lives.”

Spencer looks at Derek with his head cocked. He can stare for a long time without blinking, which still freaks Derek out a little. “Dating,” Spencer says with a smile. “I like that. Okay, then, since we’re dating, look wherever you want.”

Derek follows him into the bedroom, which it painted dark blue and has a full-sized bed. The bedding is dark green and reminds Derek of a forest.  Spencer is pulling things out of the closet, which of course is as organized as everything else in the house. The shirts and sweaters are on the top rod with jackets and pants on the bottom. There are not a lot of clothes, but there seems to be a lot of colors. Derek knows that Spencer likes colored shirts and sweaters, blues and pinks and purples and the Gen-Alts that Derek has seen in DC all seem to wear a lot of colors. Spencer said that at The Center they had orange uniforms to wear, everyone in the same thing every day.

Spencer goes into the small bathroom to grab a couple of things and Derek pokes his head in to look. Again, it’s clean and freshly painted and colorful. “Anything else, Derek? Want to check the medicine cabinet?” Spencer asks, grinning. “It’s not a lot different than your house, is it?”

Derek shrugs. “No, not at all, sorry, I guess I’m being nosey. Is everyone’s place the same?”

“Kind of. Couples have two-bedroom places. When we were first placed here, we were given a couple of sheets of paper and were told to pick from pictures of dressers and couches and beds, things like that and they were stacked up in the apartments when we got here. Same with basic clothes, enough to get us through basic civilian training classes. Anything else we want beyond the basic, we buy, which is good; it’s nice to choose things.” Spencer looks around the bedroom and shrugs. “When we first moved in, we were all amazed and overwhelmed. So much to choose from, so much freedom. No one painted for the first couple of months, it just didn’t occur to us that we could, I guess. Then someone brought home a gallon of paint and … everyone went nuts after that.”

“I like it; it’s got a lot of personality. Too bad you’re not here too often,” Derek gathers his lover into a slow kiss. It’s still a little odd, kissing a Feline, Spencer has soft cat fur where it’s not expected, down the back of his neck and down his spine as well. And of course he has a tail; none of Derek’s past lovers, female or male, had a tail.

Spencer pulls back and looks at Derek with concern, whiskers back against his face. “Am I at your house too much?”

“No, no, baby, just that neither of us is at home much because of work. That’s all I meant. But I wouldn’t mind staying here now and then, if you want to. But only if you’re comfortable. I don’t want to upset your friends.” Derek tries to be extra careful that he hasn’t accidentally insulted Spencer.

“I’d like you to stay here. Maybe next time we have an evening at home, I can make you dinner and you can stay over?” Spencer sounds hopeful and Derek kisses back his agreement. When they kiss, Spencer’s tail wraps around Derek’s leg, like an extra hand rubbing his thigh.

Derek reluctantly breaks the kiss. “Kiss me like that much longer and we won’t be leaving for a while, Pretty Boy. We could skip the movie if you want…”

“No, you promised me a marathon of evil twins and that means at least two movies. Then we go back to your house and have sex and maybe order pizza?”

“Yeah, I promised you evil twins, you get to see evil twins. Everything we see at work and you still want horror movies,” Derek chuckles as he grabs Spencer’s bag and heads for the door. There’s still a few Felines hanging out, sitting on the floor in a sunny spot in the hallway when they leave. “This why you didn’t want me to park in the parking lot?” Derek whispers.

“It’s kind of pointless whispering, we hear better than you do,” Spencer says, locking the door. “But no, this isn’t why you shouldn’t park in the lot. There are kids who would hotwire your car and take it for a joy ride if you park in the lot.”  

Outside they get to Derek’s truck and there’s a small group of teenage Felines around it. One is in the truck bed, the rest leaning against the truck or sitting on the hood. Spencer raises an eyebrow and quietly says, “Time to go, guys.” In the timeless way of teenage boys, they skulk off as though it were their decision.

“Actually, I’m thinking of moving,” Spencer says, suddenly.  “I like my apartment, but I’m thinking of living someplace else and maybe being on my own. I’d stay in the area, but there’s some other apartments and even some duplexes in the neighborhood that rent to Felines. Maybe something like that.”

“Well, if you’re thinking of moving, maybe you should consider another neighborhood,” Derek offers. “You know you’re not in the best neighborhood. Do you have to move right away, because if you’re staying in the same area, and you like your apartment, isn’t there safety in numbers?”

Spencer looks at him and takes his hand. “Well, I could probably get a place in my neighborhood; they’ll generally rent to Felines because they feel like they know us from shopping and seeing us around. Keep the spending in the area. And not all areas will rent to ‘our kind’. But I think I want to move out of my complex because some of the buildings have decided to become ‘plainer free.’ Meaning no plainer living there or visiting. And since I like you visiting, it kind of limits options.”

“Wow, I hadn’t thought of that. Can they do that? Either not rent to you or decide that your building won’t allow any plainers?”

“Yes and probably yes. Some landlords will say you have to provide proof of citizenship and technically, I’m not a citizen.” Spencer kisses Derek’s palm. “Let’s not talk about this now, I want to see a movie and eat Sugar Babies and then go to your house and have sex. That okay?”

“Whatever you want, Pretty Boy,” Derek agrees quickly. But he knows they’ll have to discuss everything else eventually.

The first time Derek told Spencer he loved him, he didn’t plan it.

Spencer asked Derek to his apartment for dinner. They still spend most of their time at Derek’s and staying over at Spencer’s is a bit unusual. They’d made plans once, but a case got in the way and they ended up in a small motel in Wyoming. The motel was empty enough and the rooms were cheap enough that they don’t need to share rooms and Spencer usually prefers his own room when traveling anyway. So after a few missteps, they’re having their first dinner and sleep-over at Spencer’s.

Derek arrives close to 7.30 and it’s dark out. He parks on the street, the same place Spencer told him to park before. It’s less than a block to Spencer’s apartment and not even a five minute walk. On the way there, Derek is very aware of rustling in the bushes and that all the lights around the complex are broken. It’s a clear night and the moon is nearly full, so it’s not pitch black and Derek can see shadows of people on his way to the complex and then more inside just sitting, watching. They’re not hiding and their eyes glow in the moonlight as he makes his way into Spencer’s building. They’re not threatening, exactly, but he’s glad when Spencer lets him into his apartment.

Spencer tells him dinner will be ready in a couple of minutes and to dump his stuff in the bedroom, so Derek shrugs off his coat and puts his overnight bag away.

Spencer meets him in the living room and gives him a bottle of beer and a slow kiss. “Problem getting here or anything?”

“Nope, just the usual checking me out as I came in. I’ve decided it’s because I’m so handsome, whatcha think?” Derek smiles and shows off his bicep.

“Yes, that must be it, it’s why I like you,” Spencer smiles. “Come on, I have dinner made.” He takes Derek’s arm and pulls him into the small kitchen.

The table is set for two, complete with candles and wine glasses. There’s a platter of sushi, a bowl of scrambled eggs with toast on the side and a bowl of Greek salad.

“I had to buy the sushi because I don’t know how to make it, but I made the other stuff. It’s everything you like, right?” Spencer is smiling and his tail is up and Derek can see it poking around his shoulder which means he’s very pleased with himself.

Derek can’t help smiling at how excited his lover looks. “Well, it’s definitely everything I like to eat. I’m… I’m overwhelmed.”

Spencer’s face falls. “It’s not right? It is what you like, I’ve eaten with you, and when we go out, you order these a lot and …”

Derek pulls Spencer into a hug. “No, it is perfect. I’m just surprised that… well, no one has ever made me dinner with every single thing I like. Makes me feel special.”

“You are, Derek. I think you’re very special. You’re smart and fun and I meant it when I said handsome. You’re patient and you’re very nice to me and I love you.” Spencer’s eyes go big as he looks down, blushing. “I um…you can ignore that last part if you want.”

“No, I don’t think I want to. You’re special to me, and I love you too, Pretty Boy.” Derek gives Spencer a slow kiss, enjoying the way Spencer’s whiskers feel against his cheeks.

“Umm, we need to do more of that later. Let’s eat now.”

Derek looks at how Spencer’s golden eyes are shining and how his smile shows all his teeth, including those very sharp canines that Derek’s felt before.  

He didn’t expect to feel it and he didn’t expect to say it, but yeah, he’s way in love.


End file.
